


An Occupied Ghost Town

by WillowFaerie82



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Post-Series, Sad and maudlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowFaerie82/pseuds/WillowFaerie82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the city of Charming, California is haunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Occupied Ghost Town

They say the city of Charming, California is haunted. But not all the ghosts are dead. If you drive down Fairfield late on a Friday night you can almost be assured to hear the echo of motorcycles, and loud classic rock. And if you’re lucky (some say unlucky) and patient you may see the shadow of a little tow-headed boy swinging on the playset that stands in the corner opposite the old T-M auto shop. Down on Main Street there’s an ice cream shop that doesn’t sell ice cream but if you catch the owner, an oddly quiet gentleman with prosthetic hands, on a good day he’ll let you have a handful of candy out of one of the clear glass jars that sit on the counter. 

 

They say the city of Charming, California is haunted. The ‘Charming Heights’ housing development being a perfect example. It’s only half finished, and about half of the finished houses seem to be perpetually for sale. When pressed for a reason former residents will say that they felt a sense of foreboding almost from the moment they moved in until they moved out. There seems to be an air of unfinished business that clings to the whole city; like that feeling you get when you know there’s something you forgot to pick up at the grocery store, but you can’t for the life of you remember what it was. 

 

They say the city of Charming, California is haunted. That her ghosts wander, restless, day and night. Just trying to find a moments peace. But the name, Charming, is a misnomer of the highest order. There is no peace to be found in this place. Sadness and pain are poured into the foundations; anger and regret make up the corner stones.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not real sure where this came from. I finally sat down and rewatched the whole series and was left with the idea that all the bad stuff that happened in the show had to have left some kind of mark on the town. Sort of a psychic imprint.


End file.
